The assignee of the above mentioned invention presently has a printed circuit board contact commercially available where the contact includes a base portion having printed circuit board legs extending directly downwardly from the base portion to be inserted into through hole sections of a printed circuit board The pin socket for the contact is formed by contact members extending from opposite side edges of the base portion at laterally offset sections, with the ends of the arms thence formed at 90.degree. relative to the vertical access. The arms which extend at 90.degree. are opposed from one another and flank a through hole which extends through the base section of the terminal.
While the above mentioned contact has proven to be useful for the designated application, the contact does have a few drawbacks. First, since the contact portion is formed by the section of the terminal which is folded around the corner from the web which interconnects the contact arm to the terminal, the contact arms have a very low mating force. Secondly, since the terminal base portion lies adjacent to the upper surface of the printed circuit board, the contact has no resiliency or floatation in the vertical direction. Thirdly, there are only two opposed contacts which allows the pin to laterally slide on the contact surfaces.